Gift or Curse
by FF.netfanHANNAH
Summary: The thoughts of one young mutant as she leads a life she did not want. K because I have no idea where I am going with this.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** Okay, so I should be revising for my exams that I have next week but I am so much better at procrastinating, so I decided to do that instead. I watched the new X-men Movie, then the second, then the third, then the first before I checked out the X-men fandom. And then this randomly came into my head. I have no idea where it is going, whether i'll continue it or what exactly is going on at the moment. But if anyone likes it then I will find an answer to all those questions. _

* * *

_Prologue_

I could feel that intense weight on my chest again. I don't know what causes it but I know what happens next, and sure enough it did. My _gift_ became present and I could see the looks on everyone else's faces, I could hear the words running through their minds... Freak...Monster...Mutant. And that's what I was. I wasn't normal like them, couldn't leave the house without worrying about _this_ happening again.

The first time it happened I could only think of one word to describe it. Terrifying. Although, maybe terrifying is bit of an understatement. The first time my..._gift _showed itself. How could anyone have the audacity to call it a gift? It's a curse. A full-blown curse that ever since it manifest has stopped me from being able to live my life like a normal human.

And somehow, this _gift_ lead me to where I am today; Xavier's School for the Gifted.

_Gifted_, none of us were gifted. We were cursed, diseased, defective and the sooner everyone else realises this the sooner I could escape from their demented fantasy and go back home. But not the home you're thinking of. That home is where my crazy mother lives who is still under the impression I have a _gift_ and who sent me here. In fact, I'm surprised the professor puts up with me and all my anti-mutant rants and protests. And the students, they can't be too happy about my 'extra – curricular activities' as Dr Grey calls them. I'm pretty sure she thinks she's my personal therapist. Yeah right, like I would ever talk to these people.

There's only one person who I would even consider talking too and even then, I don't think i'll bother. Nothing good'll come out of it so what is the point.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, there it is. I know it's tiny but I just thought i'd see what happens. So what do you think?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__O.k. So I realised that it's been a while since I posted the prologue and thought you guys might actually want a real chapter. So here is chapter 1. Also I decided a timeline for my story now that it has some foundations. This one is going to be set before the first X-men movie, really not that long before Rogue and Logan turn up at the school. After that it'll be snippets of Laniea's life throughout the first movie. So...ta da. _

_Disclaimer__: I don't own X-men. And I don't think I own Jack. I mean, it's just some random name I plucked out of thin air for this kid at the school so I am assuming I don't own him. Or do I? I'm confused. I don't own any of the awesome characters o.k. Except Laniea obviously. _

* * *

Chapter 1:

There was nothing particular that woke Laniea up on this day. No loud noises...no shocking disturbances...no nightmares. It was just another day. The 16 year old girl rose from her bed on this new day to see her roommate had already left. Laniea, unlike her roommate, Kitty, did not have any morning classes so she was able to have a lie in for a good hour. This meant she could also go down to the kitchen and get breakfast without the rush of other students, something she liked to do as she was not a morning person. Breakfast consisted of watching a few cartoons or the news on the television while she ate a bowl of cereal. This routine normally was undisturbed, except for the odd morning when another student would walk by and initiate conversation. Like now...

"Hello Nienie." That nickname would be annoying even if it wasn't delivered by an annoyingly, chipper voice. It just so happens that Laniea drew two short straws; the annoying nickname and the loud, happy voice, belonging to a loud, happy, annoying person.

"I told you no to call me that." She snapped, rising from her seat with an empty bowl and heading toward the kitchen.

"Sorry Laniea." Jack replied smirking as he achieved his goal of annoying her. "It's just easier to say that's all. Besides, it's kinda catchy."

"Yeah, well I don't like it." Laniea had finished washing the bowl and spoon, so she threw the cloth down in the sink and made her way out the room. "I gotta get to class. The Professor Munroe will go nuts if I'm late again."

"Sure thing." Laniea heard his reply called from the kitchen as she exited the kitchen and made her way to her first class of the day, picking her book bag up from the den on her way.

She was right, Professor Munroe was mad that she was late, again. She was barely in the door when Professor Munroe said to her, without turning around, "Laniea, if you would like to see me outside."

Laniea opened the door she had barely closed and stepped outside the room and leant against the wall, waiting for her teacher to make her appearance. It didn't take long, a minute at most, for the white haired teacher to walk through the classroom door and stand, arms crossed, in front of her late student.

"This is the fifth time this month you have been late to my lesson. Care to explain?" She said, taking a step back from her student.

"I just over slept, that's all." She said with a shrug of her shoulders, dropping her bag to the floor in the process.

"But that's not all. I know it isn't. I want you to go o Professor Xavier's office now." Storm walked into the class room, leaving a silent Laniea out in the hallway. As she caught a glimpse of the classroom before the door was shut, she saw all the students turning back around, obviously having been trying to eavesdrop.

The teenage girl turned around and swung her bag on her shoulder before making her way down the corridor and off to the office of professor Xavier's who was, for all intent and purposes, the head master, the principle, of the school. But everyone else knew that he also was the leader of the X men. She reached the door within minutes, with it being on the same floor, and went to knock on the door but was interrupted when the professor acknowledged her.

"You may come in Laniea." The girl opened the door and slipped into the room, spotting the professor sat behind his desk, looking out the window behind him. Laniea took a seat opposite her professor and waited patiently for him to begin. "I heard you were late to Professor Munroe's lesson. Again. This is the fifth time this month."

"I know sir." Although she had seen the inside of this office a few times, Laniea wasn't a bad student, more she was in here for being distracted or overly expressive.

"Well, that simply will not do." The professor never spoke in an angry way towards his students, and this time was no different. "I see no point in sending you back to lessons and telling you not to do it again when the two or us, and Professor Monroe, know perfectly well that it will happen again. Instead I think w should get to the bottom of this situation. And I think you know what that is." The professor rested his hands on the table in front of him and waited as patiently as Laniea had when she entered for her to answer.

"Sir, I'm not sure I know exactly what you mean." Laniea fidgeted and uncrossed her ankles, leaning forward in her chair slightly, before leaning back again.

"You're 16 now aren't you Laniea." She nodded in response and the professor continued. "So you are entering your third year at this school and so far you have shown that you are a brilliant student, very smart and your work is immensely good. This is all a reflection of what your intelligence was like when you attended school in your home town. But what does not reflect is your behaviour. You went from an all-round, well behaved student who never so much as got a late slip to a student with multiple late arks, absences and who has frequently been in trouble since you started to attend this school." Again there was no anger in what the professor was saying, merely curiosity, concern and worry. "At first I attribute this behaviour to the fact that you had been forcefully moved away from your home and friends because of a gift you never wanted. But over time, you grew to accept your role here, made new friends, and created a home. Even accepted your powers to some extent, even though I can see you still hate them passionately for making you came here. But all this does not explain why you still misbehave as you do."

The professor rolled around the table and came to a stop beside Laniea. "I am not chastising you. I am merely trying to understand why you hate your powers so much. Especially when it is a power most mutants, even a few humans I dare say, wish they had."

"No one should wish they had this power inside of them." She muttered quietly, slouching down in her chair.

The professor sat back in his chair, watching Laniea closely...assessing her reaction to the news he had made her privy to. "Why is it you feel this way?"

"Like you don't already know."

"I don't. You know as well as anyone here I do not like to use my powers like that without consent." He gave a gentle smile and Laniea opened up a little.

"You see...my power is too dangerous. You saw what happened the first time I discovered my powers. That's why I try to never use it at all. Just one slip and I can cause some serious damage and that's not what I want. It would be better if I never had my powers." She sighed and lowered her head again, staring intently at the floor.

"You know, that night, you probably saved your mother's life. I don't think the authorities would have got there in time to have saved you both." The professor wheeled back around the desk and rested his hands once more upon it. "I think if this is what is troubling you most about your powers then the answer is simple. You just need to learn to control them and not let them control you. I will set up some lessons with Dr Grey, one-on-one, and you can practice."

"Um...o.k." Laniea replied, looking confused down at the floor. _Practice won't make any difference. I'm too dangerous._

"Now, I suggest you go meet your friends for lunch now." Laniea left the room quickly, making her way round to the basketball court where Kitty was supposed to meet her after her first lesson.

* * *

_**A/N:**__There we go. A little look into what Laniea is like and how she feels about being a mutant. I don't think i've given away her power, and in all honesty it's not very imaginative because it's the same as someone else. Next instalment will contain more about her. Not sure what at the moment so stay tuned to find out._

_By the way, sorry for such a short chapter. They always seem so much bigger when they are in a word document. = (_


End file.
